In the past, as a commodity information processing system for a store such as a supermarket, there is a commodity information processing system that integrates a pre-handling system in a checkout system including a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal. The pre-handling system registers a commodity with a portable terminal carried by a store clerk according to the operation by the store clerk before checkout processing by the POS terminal set in a checkout area of a store. Subsequently, the pre-handling system issues, with a printer, a provisional receipt on which a two-dimensional code obtained by encoding information concerning a transaction of the commodity registered by the portable terminal such as commodity information of the commodity is printed. The pre-handling system reads a barcode affixed to the commodity with a scanner included in the portable terminal. Subsequently, the pre-handling system reads commodity information incorporated in the read barcode to thereby perform registration of the commodity.
A customer passes the provisional receipt issued by the pre-handling system to a casher in a checkout place of the store. The casher causes a scanner connected to the POS terminal to read the two-dimensional code printed on the provisional receipt. The POS terminal executes checkout processing on the basis of data incorporated in the two-dimensional code read by the scanner.
As explained above, the pre-handling system registers a commodity with the portable terminal operated by the store clerk before checkout processing in the POS terminal. Consequently, while checkout in the POS terminal for a certain customer is performed, a commodity of another customer can be registered by the portable terminal. Therefore, there is an advantage that it is possible to efficiently perform checkout and reduce checkout time.
In general, since a printing sheet used as the provisional receipt is narrow roll paper, a two-dimensional code having a large size cannot be printed on the printing sheet. Therefore, in the pre-handling system in the past, if an information amount of information concerning a transaction of a commodity such as commodity information of a transaction target commodity is large, the information is divided into plural two-dimensional codes and encoded. In the pre-handling system in the past, the plural two-dimensional codes are printed on the provisional receipt. If the plural two-dimensional codes are printed on the provisional receipt, in checkout in the POS terminal, in a process of causing the scanner to read the plural two-dimensional codes, the casher causes the scanner to read one two-dimensional code twice by mistake.